To Catch a Hummingbird
by Apil
Summary: Did you know a hummingbird can do up to 80 flaps per second?" I asked him "It makes it almost impossible to catch them, but that's what i do, i catch them, just to let them free again".
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is AFTER Breaking Dawn. **

**Disclaimer: Me: okay guys! Let's take it one more time from the top!**

**Everyone: Ugh! Can't we do something else?**

**Me: No, we will rehearse this song, and if you don't want to sing it I will erase you from twilight FOREVER Mwahahaha!**

**(Stephenie Meyer burst through the door and takes a superman-like pose) SM: don't worry I wont let this awful writer erase you from MY story!**

**ME: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why can't I own twilight!?!?**

Prologue

I ran. I knew I had a high chance of dying, of ceasing to exist, but I didn't care. I HAD to go there; I kept repeating this mantra over and over in my head.

Every step, every second, pulled me closer to the place I hated the most, to the place where everything lost its meaning, where pain was everything they taught and everything you knew.

My Own Personal Hell.

The one which I swore I would never go again, the place where I was now willingly going. Now it held the one thing I most cared about in the entire world, the one person which made existing worthwhile, I would lose my everything.

And now I was all alone, no one else knew what I was going through, no one knew I would lose it all, I knew that if I failed at least _they_ would be all right. If I failed, I would gladly give my life because it just wouldn't make sense anymore.

I ran. I didn't care about anything else right now. I just had to keep on running.

**Many thanks for reading  
Apil.**


	2. Who am I?

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey Steph! give me something funny to put in the disclaimer**

**SM: Why don't you just put "I own twilight"? that will certainly have people laughing!**

**Me: Somehow I just don't find that very funny.**

**SM: oh, well! I do, and I actually have a life, so bye!**

Have you ever felt like you are an X between a lot of O's? That's how I felt, but I knew it wasn't always like this, it used to be different, but it never will be again.

You might be wondering who I am or who makes me feel left out? The first can only be answered in a certain way, because my background isn't like the rest, as for the second, it's not about feeling left out or unwanted, it's about being different and not entirely fitting in.

Who am I talking about? It's my coven, because I just couldn't call them my family, The Cullens. Right now we were in Elkins, West Virginia. I was enrolled in high school with the rest of them. Renesmee was living with Jacob and the rest of the pack in another town, La push. Our new cover story consisted in me and Bella playing as siblings, and Rosalie and Jasper as well, Alice, Emmett and Edward were "adopted" later on.

My name is Ariel, I am living with the Cullens, but I wasn't changed by them. My ability is strange, it's similar to Bella's but instead of being a shield, I am a Mirror. I could use someone's ability against them. Edward can't read my mind and when he tries to, I end up reading his, If Jane tries to use her power against me, she ends up with the pain. Unlike Bella's I can't extend it, but I can push it out, and I can't use someone's ability against another person. My ability is both a blessing and a curse, it took my humanity away but it has also kept me alive. Or as alive as I could be, since technically I wasn't living.

Looking back at my past, I knew I had suffered but that's what made me who I am today. None of the Cullens knew what I had to go through, none of them knew how much pain I had to take. Their life was always picture-perfect and happy endings, but I knew the truth…

There are no happy endings.

At least not for me.

Today it was a sunny day, but in my twisted little world, that was a bad thing. Even when I was human I had hated sunny days, so now I despised them even more. All of the "big happy family" was here, so I was in my room trying to figure out a way to shoot myself and actually do some damage. Sometimes I really hated immortality.

Just as I was pondering this Alice screamed with joy at the same time Edward at the other side of the house shouted. Moments like this were not so uncommon in this house so I didn't pay any attention to it. Little did I know that what Alice had seen, would completely alter my existence.

Forever

**Thanks for keeping reading  
forever yours  
Apil**


	3. Starting

**Disclaimer:** **thgiliwT nwO t'noD I (now read it backwards..)**

Jay PoV

I was nearly forgotten in the backseat of the car. My mom and sister were in the front seats talking about something I never had, never have and never will care about so I was trying to block that out of my mind. I was watching through raindrops in the window the trees blurring by though they were partially obscured by the rain.

It was hard to imagine how completely changed my life had been. My parents had just gotten a divorce and now my mom had whisked us away to a godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere. When my grandpa had passed away a little over three years ago, he had left my mom a house, in this really freaking tiny town, and now she had decided it was "a wonderful time to move on, change pace, relax" it actually meant "I never want to see your father again so were moving as far away as possible from him".

The last six months had been the same fighting, cursing, and shouting every night. My mom and my dad just cared about one thing in their lives: their jobs. That's why their marriage fell apart, why I was ignored 99% of the time and why my sister was so rebellious. So even though my mom had moved miles and miles away from Washington D.C. and my dad had moved to "start a new life" I knew it would still be the same…

A sign proclaiming that we had just arrived to Elkins, Population 7,032 (now plus 3) brought me out of my stupor and back to reality. It was unsurprisingly raining which lifted my spirits just a tiny bit. I had never been a fan of the sun, or a warm climate.

Tree, trees, tree, tree, another tree, more trees… It seemed like they would go on forever, until I saw it. It was a cream-colored two story, hidden behind a_ sea_ of trees. It had a same colored wooden porch; the house even had a swing set, the only thing missing to make the house picture-perfect and worthy of a fairy tale was a dog.

There were trees growing all around the house, actually the trees were everywhere, I had a feeling that in about a week I would grow tired of them. Everything I saw was green and it felt like I was trapped in a Dr. Seuss book.

Unfortunately, I had been so lost in thought I had forgotten about one little thing…

To get out of the car. I walked to the house with one of my suitcases contemplating what would be my new home. The inside looked straight out of a Martha Stewart living magazine. Fluffy white couches, soft-looking rug, wooden coffee table. My mom really had gone the whole nine yards in this place.

"Jay, your room is the last one to the right on the second floor"

"Thanks mom"

I climbed up the stairs to finally look at my room. When I opened the door, I couldn't believe it, it was really… me. It was black, blue and white striped with a lot of camera equipment. It had a shelf stacked with various CD's and some videogames. And right from the beginning, I loved it.

I went to sit on the bed and just rest and relax a little, because all of a sudden I just felt so overwhelmed by everything, the divorce, the moving, the new house, the new room, my new life…

I opened my eyes in the direction facing the light coming through the window, the forest was such a beautiful green color it cheered me just a little bit. I decided I had to commemorate the moment so I grabbed my camera, raced down the stairs, through the back door to feel a light breeze so refreshing I almost felt happy. I started snapping away, the forest looked so beautiful and alive but it felt like something was missing, I just couldn't figure out what.

After about five-hundred pictures later, I went back inside, to find my mom and my sister… Cooking?! I could have sworn I had stepped into the wrong house, better yet, the wrong universe.

"Just shut up and help out" My sweet sister said.

"I hadn't even said anything"

"But you were going to, so help arrange the dining room, the food will be ready in a minute"

Feeling almost like I had just stepped into a parallel universe or something, I set out the dishes, glasses and eating utensils. I finished just in time for my mom and sister to come into the dining room carrying all sorts of weird looking dishes.

After we got settled my mom excused herself and asked for a moment to say something.

"I know that we have all been under a rough time lately" my mom started saying "so now we are going to act more like a family and we'll be now spending more time together!"

"Are you serious?" My sister almost shouted.

"Yes, I'm serious. You are going to be spending more time with me and your brother. We'll be starting with having dinner together as a family every day, and we will now be thinking of new ways to strengthen our family bonds. I know that for you, kids, what happened between your dad and me was harsh so that's why I've decided that we must act more like a family and less like strangers. So eat up, food must be getting cold."

After I excused myself from the most awkward dinner ever, I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. Maybe some part of my unconscious mind was telling me that tomorrow something would change, that starting tomorrow, life would get a whole lot more complicated. Just because tomorrow would be the first day at a new school.

****

Thank you for reading....

**Apil**


	4. Unusual

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, though if any of you want to give me the rights for Christmas i wouldn't complain...  
**

**Jay PoV**

I woke up feeling the warm sunshine in my face, which told me two things, first, today wasn't going to be my lucky day and second, I was running late.

**Ariel PoV**

"Are you sure that by the time we get there the sun will be covered?" Bella asked for the third time.

"Yes, Bella I'm sure, for being with us for such a long time you sure don't trust me do you?" Alice replied sounding kind of annoyed

"No, I trust you, I'm just worried"

Alice shot a look at Bella which made me suspicious about them, like they knew something and were hiding it, but I wasn't as curious enough as to ask what it was.

**Jay PoV**

When I finished showering and changing, the sun had already vanished and in its place there was a cloud bank so pretty it looked like someone had painted it, I would have stopped and taken a picture of it had I not been running.

The car ride was weird as always, my mom was arguing about us never being early for anything, my sister was just singing off-tune a pop song (which was enough to make anyone wish they were six feet under) and me just sitting there probably looking like a dork with my eyes shut and my hair a complete mess.

"There it is" my mom stopped arguing, because indeed, there it was a big building that kind of looked like a church, my new school.

"I didn't know hell was that close to home".

**Ariel PoV**

Like Alice had said, the sun was completely covered by the time we got there so we had nothing to worry about.

I decided to stay in the car until class started, so I just stayed there preparing myself for the smell, but this time a noise broke my self-concentration, a boy had fallen near the car, he had wavy auburn hair and eyes of the most unusual color, they were light brown but had green specks in them, they were beautiful.

That thought surprised me; I had never been one to notice the beauty of something, especially in humans, but I had considered this boy's eyes beautiful, but more unusual was the fact that the boy had not gotten up yet he was just lying there in the middle of the parking lot looking at the sky.

**Jay PoV**

I had just suffered every person's worst nightmare, I had been taking out my camera from my backpack as I was walking and had slipped and fallen on my back, worst of all, I had done it in the middle of the parking lot.

As I looked around I didn't see anyone so I just kept lying there looking at the cloud bank I hadn't had a chance to take a picture of, I knew a picture wouldn't do it justice so I just kept looking at it until the most beautiful voice I had ever heard said "the sun doesn't need to be in the sky to make it beautiful".

**Comment or review thanks!**

**Always the same  
Apil  
**


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer: A talking giraffe once told me that I didn't own twilight... **

**Ariel PoV**

I just stood there; I knew that it was wrong. My conscience felt like a 60 pound rock weighing me down. The kid said something along the lines of "the sun is so overrated", but I wasn´t really paying attention, I had something else on my mind. I was watching his face, the kid looked so… at ease, I didn´t know how else to describe him.

I took a step forward, I could hear the leaves from the trees swaying from the slight breeze that was blowing, I took a deep breath and that single action made me stop in my tracks. I couldn´t move, I couldn´t do anything. My mind was telling me that this was wrong, that I should just walk away, but every other body part told me that this was my nature, I didn´t know which side to pay attention to.

I could hear the kids in the school, the birds in the trees, the gentle swagger of the leaves, the crunch of the grass, but none of this was what held me there rooted to my spot. It was his breathing. I could hear it as clearly as if I were standing next to him. It was hypnotic; it had a slight rhythm to it. At exactly that moment it hit me, I knew what I had to do.

**Jay PoV**

I was still lying on the ground. The voice didn´t respond to me again so I just kept watching the sky, wishing it would rain. I was aware of the fact that I was going to miss the first hour, but I couldn´t really care less, the sky held a certain beauty that made me feel happy, content, relaxed.

After a while I started to wonder about the voice, who was she? I turned to see who the mysterious voice had been, and what I saw couldn´t compare to anything else…

There was a beautiful girl standing next to me, more beautiful than I had ever seen in my entire lifetime. She was about my age, looking right at my chest and she had… wait, what?! What was wrong with my chest? I looked down to see if there was a stain or something but I couldn´t see anything at all. I stared at her and saw an expression of hurt and remorse cross her features, a sob escaped her lips as she turned and ran away.

**Ariel PoV**

Don't go back. Don't turn around. Run like the wind.  
I was running as fast as I could while keeping human pretences, I just had to make it to the woods.

Don't go back. Don't turn around. Run like the wind.  
I could hear his footsteps echoing in the pavement, his panting breath, his effort to catch up to me, if only he knew.

Don't go back. Don't turn around. Run like the wind.  
I was almost to the woods now, if my will could stay strong for another few seconds, he would be safe.

Don't go back. Don't turn around. Run like the wind.  
As soon as I set foot on the edge on the forest I turned behind a tree and ran as fast as I could sprinting into full out vamp speed, I was sure that right now even Edward wouldn't be able to catch me…

Don't go back. Don't turn around. Run like the wind….

**Jay PoV**

I went in a sort of auto pilot and ran after her, I didn´t know why, but I felt compelled to follow her, to find out what was wrong. She was running in the direction of some nearby woods, and I followed running blindly and tripping several times, but I couldn´t see where she had gone to. I finally tripped and fell on my knees; I picked myself off and tried to clean my pants of the mud but realized it was a lost cause, so I just looked around to see if I could spot the girl. Surprise surprise, all I could see was trees.

I turned around to go back to school, but a fear chilled me as a realization dawned into me, I didn't know which way I had come through. I was lost.

I pulled out my cell phone and stopped short, who was I going to call? The police, my sister, my mom? Thanks but no thanks. The police would make a big show and probably tell the school and everybody in my school would know and I would be labeled "the geek who got lost in the woods the first day of school", plus what was I going to say? That I was stupid enough to try and follow a girl I didn't know? My sister wouldn't know the woods and would only laugh and call the police, same as my mom. I had only one option, to try and find my way out by myself and pray that I could before classes were over.

I sat down in a big rock that was greenish around the edges; I had to review my game plan. First, what could I do? I had come here in the first place chasing a girl; maybe I could try and find her? I could try calling out her name, only problem is that I didn't know her name.

"Ehm…. Girl?" Well I sounded like a fool. She looked like she knew what she was doing, so maybe I should just try and make my way back to the school and ask if she had come back or if she had siblings or something and if she hadn't got there by the time I got back I could call the police. Yep, that sounded good; Now, How to get back?

I was back in square one. Well to commemorate the moment I would take a picture. My camera was muddy from when I had fallen; it had splattered mud everywhere but nothing had happened to the camera. I took the lens off and took several pictures, including one of the rock I had been sitting on, one of the place I had fallen, and several of the surrounding trees.

I would start my hike from the place I thought (and hoped and prayed) that was the way I came from. If I hadn't found my way out before classes were over I would swallow my pride and call the police.

About five minutes later I came to the conclusion that all the damned trees in here looked the same. About two minutes after that I also came to the conclusion I would probably miss my entire first day at school. About five minutes after that I was singing "Be our guest" from the Beauty and the Beast as loud as I could, it wasn't like anyone would hear me. About ten minutes after that, I was completely losing it, I was singing full out, off tune, and tapping my head to the beat of several oldies soundtracks

I tried to remember how much time I had spent chasing " The girl", and estimated an average of 20 minutes but I had been running as fast as I could so I guessed that if this was the right way I had another ten minutes to go.

About twenty minutes later as I was full out singing "We're off to see the wizard" I could see in the distance a kind of opening through the trees. I ran at full speed to it, when I got close enough I could see it indeed was an opening, I let out a scream of joy and kept running, I burst through the trees to see a kind of highway or street or something I didn't care, I WAS OUT! I kissed the pavement, I leapt of joy, and I was as giggly as a schoolgirl as I neared the school.

**Again, thanks for reading****  
Review or comment  
Apil  
**


End file.
